VorteX: Hetalia
by Typhra
Summary: The Vortex was the thing that connected the universes together. All in Alana's room. Follow their embarrassing adventures as the Hetalians come through The Vortex and learn all of the girls' secrets. The girls are three friends, Afra, Alana and Kallee.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Notes**

Okay dudes, it's you worst nightmare: ANOTHER HETALIA Fic.

And worse: we are totally hyped up on sugar, cheesies, rip-off-Mountain-Dew, and MINECRAFT!

And just so you know we're not lying: this is Hiraikoneko, the calmer one. Oh yeah, and the chapter's I write are in first person.

**VorteX: Hetalia**

**Chapter One: The Night Before**

Alana, Afra and Kallee were having a sleepover at Alana's place. It was really late, 12:40 to be exact. They were hyper, jumping off the walls! They were going to call it a day and had just turned off the computer, the thing that hypnotized them and seemed to enslave them, okay; not really, but still.

Alright, this may sound really stupid, but let's say that these three had a little stupid idea; Alana had a little crack on her wall, they made a joke that the crack will one day open up and become a swirling vortex and become the portal to other universes… **_MANGA/ ANIME _**universes.

Well, before we tell you anymore, we must tell you these few… **_pointers_**.

First, Kallee is **_obsessed _**with Romano.

Kallee has had a few dreams with him…

Sleeping with him (not sexually)

And once, she had a dream and Russia was a snow spirit, Spain was a werewolf, Italy was a SHINIGAMI, Prussia was a shape shifter and Romano was a tramp vampire who gave Kallee the option of becoming a vampire, but she would have a high chance of being killed; about 95% chance. She said yes. AND LIVED.

Alright, now for poor, poor, POOR, Alana. She isn't obsessed exactly, more like haunted.

Alright, first strange dream. She was a test subject for GLaDOS and blah, blah, blah, stuff, get pinned down by a Prussian, blah, blah (nothing sexual).

Second one: being nuzzled by France (nothing sexual, somehow).

Snuggling with Austria (not sexual).

Then the really, really bad one. Alright, it started as an rpg kinda thing, only in 3D. Going through a forest, la di da, then there was this spot were the trees were on fire (also, these flames were purple and blue) and tried to kill her. They succeeded soooooo RESPAWN, betch! So, she respawned at the base and then America offered her half of his hotdog because he was full and didn't want it. At first, she was shocked, like 'whoa! Dude, are you okay?!' and she looked at the other (axis and allies) like, 'dude, do you hear this guy?!' and they were all like 'Dude, he's full, so what?' as if he wasn't a hamburger eating machine or anything like that. She ate it, it was good, but she was still like 'WTF?' Then she went into the forest again, but managed to escape the trees. She then went back to the base. Some woman said to her 'I got good news!' And she was like, 'what?' And chick was like, 'The tests came in and… YOU'RE PREGNANT!' And girl was like, 'WHAT!? WHO THE HELL'S THE FATHER?!' And thinking, 'HOLY FUCK ERURRSU;DUSRTRH!' And then the bad news chick was like, "and I have more good news! They're TWINS!' And she was like, 'WHAT?! RHUSRR;RYEY! WHO THE HELL'S THE FATHER?! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!' kinda schnit.

It's not the end yet. So Kallee was all like, 'lol, what if you found out in your next dream, like a sequel or something?' Well, she found out alright. In a prequel… Alright so it's almost like a group hanging out thing with America, England and Alana. They were in a carriage for some reason. America wanted to impress Alana (like a crush thing), and Alana wanted to get England to like her (EW) and notice. I hope sempai notices me. Blah, blah, canyon of awesome people, Chuck Norris, blah, blah.

She told her friends about this strange dream, now we have a reason to believe that England might be the father. (oh god no)

Afra, on the other hand, has had no such strange dreams.

Also, on Alana's computer, she likes to have strange Hetalian background pics. Really odd ones. Not nude, but still weird. It started as a joke: Afra would always go on her computer, so she put a Prussia with sword looking at you…sexually. Ever since then, Afra would always turn on the computer to see an odd pic. This time, It was pole dancing with the axis and allies (no nude, don't worry. I'm not that weird). They sometimes insult each other using each other's dreams as a weapon on this one website. Also, they write the Hetalia crack thing. (Help me from this evil Hetalia curse!)

Well, Afra does kinda like this one character who is totally _awesome_…

Well, back to now.

The three were asleep and… let's say that the portal opened up. And out they came.

"Dude, where are we?" America asked, completely ignoring the three girls sleeping on the beds nearby.

"You know, back at home, our spies would simply hack into the nearest computer to find the info." Russia said absent mindedly.

All eyes turned to the corner of the room, to their right.

"Hey, look! I found one!" Italy pointed out, followed by a 'Ve~'.

All the countries either face palmed, sighed, or what Germany and Romano did, smack Italy upside the head.

They all staggered to the corner, being careful not to make noise, but it was dark and some of them bumped into things.

They all made way for Russia; they all assumed he knew what to do.

"Hey, you know what you doing?" China asked worryingly. He was afraid he might set something off, like an alarm, 'but what are the chances of that?' You may ask. Dude, it's Hetalia.

Russia bent over and pressed the power button. Then the loud motor of the computer destroyed all the remaining silence. All eyes darted towards the three people sleeping, but none of them woke up. Heck, they didn't even move.

The computer's loading screen then went to a password screen.

"Dude, I got this!" America hollered.

All eyes quickly darted to the girls, but just like last time, none moved. Their eyes then followed America at the computer desk.

He typed a bunch of passwords, but all had failed. He then clicked the help button, 'Seriously? Why?' It said.

'That's gonna help much.' America thought.

"I know who can help." Russia said to mostly America, rubbing in the thought of the many bad memories of the cold war and spies that came to both of their minds.

"Fine." America sighed. He felt beaten, like he had lost a game.

Russia then went over to the swirling vortex that they had come through already. He poked his head through. Then his arm went into it. He then pulled out a very unhappy Estonia.

Russia dragged the poor guy to the computer, "Type."

Estonia gulped. He looked at the screen, pressed the help button and the words came up again. He then shuffled through the many papers covering the computer desk. He then smiled, seeing something, and then typed something on the computer. Whatever it was, it was long. That's what she said. But he got in.

Then the background of the computer popped up. All were speechless.

Italy's eyes were sharp, he pointed out something, "Hey, look! That says 'The Super Awesome Epicness Of Hetalia That Is Crack.'

Estonia then moved the mouse over to it, double clicked it, and they all started reading… (Ahem, read it, it's pretty funny, and you kinda have to in order to understand the rest of the story)

Everyone was speechless. Again.

At the bottom of the page was 'note to self, go on pokestadium and virtually kill Kallee.'

'Hmm, perhaps this Pokestadium could tell us where we are…' Estonia thought. He assumed it was on the internet. He opened the browser and typed up the website, well he guessed was a website. He was right of course. He got on it and went to log in, luckily; the password was remembered. He then logged in. On the top of the page was a notification. He clicked it.

"Hey, let me go on, okay! I want to try!" Italy said, stealing the mouse from the nerd.

Italy loved stories, and this PM had fifty or so pages, so he started from the first one. Now, let's just say that all of the pointers up there, **_they know about it now. _**

All of the countries couldn't understand it, it was so…it was…just way too much for them to handle, once again, they were like…they were speechless.

Well, except for one…

**"WHAT THE CRAPOLA?!"**

Romano had bursted out his great words of many meanings.

Now this all happened very, very fast…

Everyone looked at the girls; one of them slowly opened her eyes. Then another quickly got up and yelled, **_"RUN, ROMANO, RUN!" _**

The first girl's eyes opened in shock. "R-romano?" Her eyes seemed to sparkle.

Then, Romano said another great bunch of words with many meanings?

**_"HOLY HELL NO! NONONONONONONONONO!" _** He was actually quite afraid, after reading that long PM thing; he knew she was going to fangirl at him.

It was too late; the girl had already firmly attached herself to Romano, like Velcro. She pushed her light brown hair out of the way of her sparkling eyes that seemed to match. She was wearing purple sleeping attire.

The girl thought she was dreaming, so she just did what she wanted, and that was to huggle Romano, her knight in shining armor. (Pfff, now I have that image in my head, and Romano don't look too happy about being in the armor)

The other girl just sighed, "I warned you…" She was wearing fuzzy plaid pink pajamas. The computer light showed that she had brown eyes; her long hair was the same, and the hair was in a braid.

Then the third girl started to move.

All eyes turned to her.

"Muahhhggggg…" She groaned, "Ahhggg, what time is it?" Her eyes were not even opened yet; instead she waited for a response.

"Al," Pink plaid girl said slowly "The vortex opened, and the countries are here."

"Wha…?" She then opened her eyes, very, very slowly. They were a dull blue, and seemed out of place with her brown hair. She also had light green pajamas, but weren't noticed under the blankets, except for her left arm which was raised in front of her. Her right arm came up and her hand pressed something, it was a watch and she had turned the light on it on. "Five in the morning, huh? Man that's early."

She obviously had her priorities straight.

"Alana, I told you we shouldn't have let the vortex watch Hetalia." Said the pink girl, "And Kallee, let go of the Romano. It's not your Romano."

This 'Alana' girl then rolled out of bed, literally. THUD!

Alana remained silent.

…

…

Ow.

The countries all stared in horror; if this girl was the one with the strange dreams, they didn't want to see her fully awake. Except for Romano, he was pushing Purple-girl off.

"Oh yea, and hai." The pink girl greeted.

"Chao!" Italy replied. He was still on the computer seat, and had just turned away from the screen that was still on the PM.

"OH MY GOD, GET OFF OF THAT!" Pink said, "YOU'RE TOO INNOCENT TO READ THAT!"

"It's too late, mon ami." Said France.

"One: you are not my friend, two: do not talk to me."

The countries were trying to figure out who was who.

"Hey, pinkie, what's your name?" Italy asked her, this was soon after followed by a 'Ve~'.

"I'll give you a hint; it starts with an 'A' and ends with an 'A'."

"And it ain't Alana." Alana grumbled. It was hard to hear because her face was flat on the floor.

"Dude, you're Afra right?" America guessed.

She sighed, "Da."

They all stared in horror, once again. Even Romano's attention was on her.

"Oh, god… here she goes again…Stupid Russian…" The rest was trailed off and muffled, thus making it incomprehensible.

"You, know what? I'm kinda glad our parents aren't here. They would be freaking out man!" Afra pointed out.

"Yea!" The one they guessed was Kallee agreed.

"Yo dudes, just a tip; I ain't feeding you all." Alana grumbled. She then rolled over, allowing the countries and heck, even her friends to actually know what the hell she was saying.

And at that moment, something changed in Afra's calm personality. She seemed almost robotic as she stood up.

"Food."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two: Day 1**

**Afra**

Okay, I may have blacked out or something, 'cause the next thing I knew, I was eating cereal sitting in the kitchen and there were fourteen pairs of eyes on me. I glared back as I finished my breakfast.

"Okay, so how'd you get here?" I asked them in a confused tone. Somehow, I wasn't freaking out about there being a bunch of Hetalia dudes that came out of the vortex, I just wanted to know how they found the vortex.

"Okay so, there was like this totally broken down out house in the middle of some field, right, and like my buddy Tony called and said something about a big ass vortex that came out of it, so I was all like 'Dudes, let's go check it out!' and so like, everyone came and now they're waiting for us to come out and tell them that it's totally safe." America explained in what I can only describe as a 'hero' voice.

"Uh huh… Well, you've seen what's on the other side of the vortex, so now you can all go back home." I said to them. Now, I'm not saying that I wasn't delighted to see them here in our world, it's just that the Vortex would close around noonish today, and it wouldn't open until five o'clock Christmas morning, and that was in two weeks.

Today, the three of us had school off because our schools were completely buried under two meters of snow, and it was supposed to snow even more later this week.

Now, I don't like being surrounded by a bunch of people, much less a group of countries whom all act like idiots half the time. I'd rather spend my Christmas with my close friends, since our families are all currently off in Florida. My family had thought I was insane when I refused, but Kallee and Alana completely understand my reasoning.

Florida is a part of America that sticks out. Think about it. Yeah, there is no way I am going there. Ever.

"Dude, we haven't explored or anything!" America objected. I looked to my friends for help, only to find Alana arguing with Prussia about who was awesomer, and I should have known better than to look at Kallee for help.

"No way, we're keeping them here forever! Except France!"

I had to agree with that last part. I couldn't stand him. "And the kitchen murderer." I said finally, "But they have to leave before noon."

"Why before noon?" I looked up and saw that Russia was eyeing the kitchen-sink faucet unconsciously.

"Because, that's when the vortex closes until the next holiday, which is Christmas in two weeks. You're all not staying." I said. I stared Russia directly in the eyes. I really don't see what's so scary about him, sure he kills people with faucets and he plans to force all the other countries to become one with him, but really, he's just a big kid who wants everyone to stop fighting.

It's sort of cute, in its own creepy way.

I think that's why I made my oc Reesa unafraid of him.

"Wait, this isn't the first time this thing has happened?" I turned to look at Canada. No one else seems to have heard him. Poor Canada. But hey, no Canadian could not hear him. Well, Prussia glanced at him, but that's all.

"No, we've been able to go to other worlds before. We know about the holiday thing 'cause we got locked in the Fruits Basket world…Good Friday to Easter Monday…" I told him. The countries looked at me like I was insane, which just might be true, but I won't tell you…

"Dude, who are you talking to?" America finally asked as he looked at me in confusion.

"Your brother. Canada." I told him while placing a hand on my home country's shoulder. The countries were still staring at me like I was a nut, but I didn't care; I get that look all the time at school.

"Yeah, it's Canada!" Kallee said, but she was still clinging onto Romano like he was her life support. Which he might actually be…to her anyways.

Alana nodded in agreement.

"Yo dudes, where are we anyways?" America asked suddenly. He was also eating a cheese-burger, but I have no clue where he got that.

Kallee and I turned to Alana. Al was the one who owned the map…and the globes, and the atlas.

Alana sighed heavily before she led everyone back into her room where a world map hung next to her computer. "We are here." She pointed at Canada's location on the map.

"Whoa! Dude, this is like another world or something! There's never been a country up there before!"

I smacked America's head. "We're in Canada, jackass."

Again, I received the crazy looks. And then I suddenly realized something…the vortex had opened at five, and it was seven now…where the hell did the time go?!

And then the screaming started, "¡hola!", Well, Spain wasn't the one doing all the screaming.

"SEALAND! DON'T THROW MY PIANO!"

I really wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time I begged whatever greater being was looking down on me for him not to explain to us what the hell was happening over there.

We all stared at the new arrivals. Really, there are way too many people in this house. I don't care if they're all some of our favourite characters, they all need to get out of Alana's house, 'cause I practically live here.

"Alana, Kallee, could we talk in the hallway?"

"Sure…?" Alana gave me a goofy look…we both turned to Kallee who was now clinging onto both Romano and Spain. She was shaking her head like crazy and it was clear she would never ever let go of her precious Hetalians.

"Kallee, detach yourself." Alana said seriously. We both sighed at the same time before we grabbed one of her elbows and dragged her out of the room. She was shouting the whole time, like we had just killed her baby or something.

Who knows what she could have been planning for those two…

They'll thank us later. Just like Romano will thank me for at least trying to save him earlier this morning. Or maybe he completely forgot, but I truly don't care anyways. I was awake from the moment the vortex opened…it was my turn to stay on guard.

"Okay, we need to get rid of them. Now."

"NO WAY! THIS IS THE BEST THING THAT HAS EVER HAPPENED OR WILL HAPPEN IN MY LIFE!" Kallee looked like she was going to cry. Oh well. Not my problem.

"Listen Kallee, two weeks with them, and how are we going to get enough food to please people who all have different tastes and back grounds and what-not! Where are we going to get that much food in this weather?" To prove my point, I waved my hand towards a window that was pure white from the blizzard that raged outside, "There are fifteen people here, and only enough food for three teenage girls."

She stared at me. It was clear that she was trying to use the puppy-dog eyes on me, but I've always been immune to that sort of thing.

"Please~ I promise I won't let them out of the house, and I'll clean up after them and I'll feed them and-"

"Kallee, they're not chinchillas! You can't keep them! Could you imagine what could happen? Russia could attack us with the bathroom faucet, or even worse, Iggy could try to cook or France could try to sleep with us…there are too many bad possibilities." I sighed, "this could end up like the time the Naruto dudes came by, and I don't want to have to fix Alana's house again. "

"Hey! It wasn't my fault Sasuke trashed the place!"

"You told him Itachi was here, right after we told you not to!"

We kept arguing for what seemed like only a few minutes, but in reality, it was hours. We only realized how much time had passed when I heard an all too familiar sound.

"OH CRAPOLA!" I shouted before I burst into Alana's bedroom. The countries were staring stupidly at the portal in the wall as wind howled through it. The vortex was rapidly shrinking.

I let out a burst of rather…colourful words as I attempted to push the countries towards the hole. Just as I managed to get them all there, the wall closed.

"YAY!"

Of course Kallee was happy about all of this.

I, on the other hand, wasn't. "Well, isn't this absolutely wonderful!? Well, now we can all become best buddies and all that crap! Oh joy."

Well, now that my little moment of anger was over, I had to start figuring stuff out. Romano and Italy could share a room, but it'll need to be guarded. Prussia, Russia and America would all need to be separated, as well as China... I could put America, Japan and China in the basement, Prussia and Germany could share one of the spare rooms. Russia, France and England could sleep in the attic... Austria could sleep in the piano room. Spain could sleep in the same room as the Italians... Estonia could stay...on the living room couch. Canada can have his own room, and then Kallee, Alana and I could stay in Al's room.

For food... I'll need to ration it out...or buy a snow plow off Ebay. There was no way any of us could drive through this weather. There were two meters of snow on the ground and it was frozen over with ice.

I doubt even my dad's trucks could get through this. I sighed. The nearest store was too far away...we could always ask the neighbors for some, but I doubted they could spare any.

I could always send Russia to go get it, since Russians knew everything about snow.

No, he would probably get mad.

I slammed my head into the wall. I was quite aware of the Hetalians watching me, but I really didn't care.

I took a deep breath before I turned and looked at all of them. "Okay, we now have about two weeks before Christmas. You are all going to listen to me and Al. I have rooms planned out for all of you, so no arguing about it. We don't have much food, so no one is allowed to pig out. France, you are not allowed to go into our rooms, Iggy, you are forbidden from entering the kitchen. America, you are not allowed to touch the fridge or the cupboards. AND NO ALCOHOL!" The countries all flinched. "No vodka, no wine, no anything!"

"Vhy vould you not allow ze awesome beer?" Prussia asked me. His eyes showed that he was angry and confused.

"No...vodka?" Russia looked at me with wide cute eyes. He was trying puppy eyes on me? What a fool.

"No." I said coldly.

"Dude! Why can't we pig out!? It would be awesome!"

"You'll have to pay a fee of twelve dollars per extra bite." Alana responded, in a somewhat cold voice.

And thus started the two weeks of hell.


End file.
